Pets and Ninja Don't Mix
by kokokringles
Summary: Jay agrees to watch a Siberian Husky for an old friend of his and the Ninja find out Kai has a boa loose on the Bounty. Can our heroes get the snake before Sensei Wu comes back? No flames.


**I'm super bored right now...I don't feel like writing a chapter of ****The Legend of the Lady in Black ****so here's a story I wrote when I started watching Ninjago!**

**(Takes place between episodes 17 and 18)**

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Cole called from the kitchen.

No one dashed to the dining room; they all stalled.

After fifteen minutes of stalling they finally had to sit down and eat Cole's "food".

"What _amazing_ breakfast did you cook this time, Cole?" Jay asked sarcastically. Cole caught Jay's sarcasm, "Just try it." Cole told them.

Kai licked some off his spoon. His face turned green and he ran to the bathroom, "And he didn't even eat it! How is that possible?!" Jay asked.

"If a woman ever finds you attractive she's gonna dump you when she knows about your cooking skills." Lloyd commented picking at his food.

"If you don't appreciate my cooking skills you don't have to eat it." Cole rolled his eyes. Jay's eyes lit up, "REALLY?! THANKS!" with that he scrambled out the dining room.

Kai never came back.

* * *

While the four boys were out dealing with serpentine sightings Nya was once again stuck with Lloyd and the were sitting next to the phone waiting for something to happen. The phone rang, "Destiny's Bounty." Nya picked the phone up quickly. It was Zane.

"Oh. Hi, Zane. What?! Of course not! Okay...maybe. We'll see you there." Nya hung up, "What did Zane want?" Lloyd asked when he fell out of a chair while he was spinning in it.

"Zane wants us to meet him. Someone has something for us to do." Nya explained.

* * *

Nya and Lloyd arrived and the four boys were waiting for them with what seemed a teen with a Siberian Husky.

"What took you so long?" Kai complained, "Well you didn't tell me where to find you at." Nya responded.

"Oh. Oops." Zane shrugged, "Well we found it anyway. What did you want?" Nya asked, "Nya, Lloyd. Meet one of my friends growing up, Alice. She's going away for a few days and she wants us to take care of her husky, Dixie for her. I told her it'd be fine." Jay explained.

"Oh. Nice." Nya nodded her head, "Alice will drop Dixie off tomorrow." Cole added patting to dog on the head, "Take her on long walks." Alice reminded them and walked off with Dixie.

* * *

Dixie was dropped off at the Bounty the next day, "So...what do we do with her?" Lloyd asked holding onto her leash, "I dunno. My mom was allergic to animals with hair so I always had pet snakes and fish." Kai shrugged, "Snakes?" Jay grinned.

"Ironic." Cole added, "I dissected Polly." Kai responded, "Who's Polly?" Zane asked, "Eh...my dad's parrot. He told me to do it to Snake Number Fourteen because she laid eggs in his favorite shoes but I liked her so I did it to the parrot. I hated him anyway."

"Your dad had a male parrot named Polly?" Lloyd raised a brow, "And a snake named 'Snake Number Fourteen'?" Zane asked, "I wasn't big on names."

"How many snakes _did_ you have?" Jay asked, "I don't know. Nya kept track. Ask her." Kai walked off.

"All we know is that he had fourteen or more snakes." Cole shrugged.

* * *

The boys put Dixie in a pen Jay had set up for them.

"She looks bored." Zane noted, "Well what do we have for her?" Jay asked.

"This wooden sword?" Jay suggested, "Ouch. Splinters."

"They're supposed to like to go through garbage." Kai shrugged, "Well if she makes a mess you can clean it up." Jay replied. Dixie was still staring at the five boys.

Nya walked up, "Guys? What are you doing?" she asked, "Staring at a dog." Cole heaved a sigh, "You mean you don't know what to do with her?" Nya asked.

"How many snakes did Kai have?" Jay asked without turning around, "Nineteen. Kai even has a boa slithering around here somewhere." Nya answered then walked off with a glimmer in her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Cole screamed, "Kai, is this true?" Zane asked, "I lost it when we first moved in." Kai admitted, "So what you're saying is that we've been living with a boa constrictor for three years?!" Jay asked.

"Uh...yes?"

"Well who knows? None of us have died yet so it could be dead by now." Kai shrugged, "Yet?" Lloyd asked, "I'm sure it's dead!" Kai responded, "Where did you lose it at?" Cole asked.

"He slithered down that hole." Kai pointed to a hole several feet away from them, "Maybe he's still in there." Cole picked up a katana and gently let it down the somewhat large hole.

A loud SNAP was heard, "It's alive." Cole reported, "Aw great! A boa is gonna kill us in our sleep!" Jay sighed.

"Well we can cover the hole up with duct tape. Yet another good use for duct tape." Kai shrugged, "How can you be so

How can you be so nonchalant about this? There's a living snake living in the Bounty!" Jay gestured to the hole.

"Maybe the dog can get it." Zane suggested, "Oh brother..." Kai shook his head when Zane let Dixie out. But instead of just sitting there the dog took off. Being a husky she was fast.

"Perfect. We have and snake _and_ a dog loose on our ship." Jay moaned.

Being the leader he was Cole split the team in a three and two group, "Kai and me will try and get his pet out of the Bounty and Zane Lloyd and Jay will try to get Dixie." Cole looked at Lloyd, "I have a feeling this will take a while so think of it as a training lesson."

* * *

**Let's go with Jay, Lloyd and Zane first because Kai and Cole's objective seems more interesting!**

* * *

"Where did she go?" Jay asked, "Well she wouldn't have jumped off the side of the Bounty." Zane reasoned, "So she's on the ship." Jay reasoned.

"Here, puppy, puppy, puppy!" Jay called clapping his hands. Zane was shaking a bag of beef jerky, "You'd think she'd know how to come." Lloyd commented checking under a bed.

"If we don't do this before Sensei comes back from his tea-shopping spree we're gonna be so hooped!" Jay sighed looking in all the areas a dog could get in, "Well it's one to three." Zane reasoned.

_We're gonna be looking for this dog for a while. _Jay thought

* * *

"Okay, Kai. You had nineteen snakes growing up. How do you get a boa constrictor out of hole in a ship?" Cole asked, "I never got a ship out of a snake—I mean a snake out of a ship before." Kai fumbled with his words, "Okay...then let me put it this way. How do you get a snake out of a hole?" Cole changed the way he said his first sentence.

"I either found some mice or my dad did it." Kai replied, "Do we have any mice?" Cole asked, "Maybe. But when I was little I could easily find mice. But the boa might have kept the mouse population down." Kai explained.

"So what you're saying is that we need to go to the pet store and get a feeder mouse."

"In a matter of speaking...yeah." Kai scratched the back of his head. Cole sighed, "Fine. Let's go to the pet store."

* * *

Jay beckoned for Zane to come. Lloyd had spotted the dog and she was crouched down. Zane had a butterfly net to trap Dixie in.

Just when Zane jumped Dixie moved out the way, "GET THAT DOG!" Jay screamed.

The three boys chased the poor puppy around the Bounty causing quite a racket. Jay tripped over a snake, "EEEEK! IT'S THE BOA CONSTRICTOR!" he screeched making Zane and Lloyd stop running, "Zane! Catch it with your butterfly net!" Jay barked, "I do not believe it is possible you can catch one of the biggest snakes in the world with a minor's toy-net." Zane countered, "Well just try!" Jay shot back.

Just as Zane said, the snake was too heavy and broke through the butterfly net.

"I guess you were right." Jay shrugged.

Before they knew it Dixie pounced on the snake and bit its head off, "Eww." Lloyd remarked.

* * *

Kai and Cole came back with a feeder mouse to find Jay, Lloyd and Zane cleaning up the blood stains the snake's head had left. Dixie was simply watching them.

"What happened?" Cole asked, "Dixie bit off the boa's head and now we're stuck cleaning up its guts." Lloyd explained, "What'll we do with the mice, then?" Kai asked, "Let them go?" Zane suggested. Kai let them go in the Bounty, "KAI! HE MEANT DROP THEM OFF THE SIDE OF THE BOUNTY AND DROP THEM ON TOP OF AN UNFORTUNATE PERSON!" Jay screamed, "Well we have mice on the Bounty now." Cole quipped.

* * *

**Did you like it? I wrote the original thing a few months ago but I changed it up a little ;)**

**DID YOU KNOW?:**

Dixie is a real dog. She is my husky pup and on my profile picture! Yes. I bought her and have her papers.

**No flames.**

**My poll voting ends on my birthday; March 27th.**

**I hope you enjoyed my longest one-shot ever!**

**God bless and have a good whatever time day it is where you live :D**


End file.
